The Start of a New Beginning
by LittleFallenAngel
Summary: OneShot! Naraku's defeated and Kagome no longer has the power to travel time. She was swept away just as Inuyasha told his true feelings to her. Now, that's she gone, Inuyasha will do anything to be with her again. Please R&R!


Howdy ya'll! I actually got my homework done a little early today and since I didn't have to get up early tomorrow, I finally got  
  
around to finishing my happy little oneshot. Anyways, the prologue is really stupid and rather unoriginal...but I think the story it pretty  
  
good, I haven't read one like it yet. Well, I hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
Naraku had been destroyed and the Shikon Jewel was completed. In order to keep the jewel from ever to fall into the  
  
wrong hands again, Kagome made a simple wish. She wished that no harm would come to her friends. (A/N: I know that's not very  
  
original, but I just needed something to get my story rolling!) With the wish made, the power endowed in Kagome to travel through  
  
time had vanished. A swift gust of wind came and picked Kagome up off the ground. Inuyasha ran after her, finally able to catch her  
  
by the hand and looked at her. Before her hand slipped out of his, he whispered the words "I love you," and drew her in quickly,  
  
giving her a soft kiss before she was taken from him. Kagome woke up in the bottom of the well in modern Japan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Start of the New Beginning  
  
Oneshot   
  
By: LittleFallenAngel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...How sad for me...that's ok, one day I'll be famous and people will  
  
be writing fanfictions about  
  
me! (Quite a dream, isn't it?)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
As Kagome was swept away, his hands felt empty as did his heart. Inuyasha's hands fell down to his side, for a moment,  
  
everything was still, he felt like he couldn't even breathe. Without warning, it was as if he snapped back to reality. His hands became  
  
clenched into tight fists and his blood boiled. Why did this have to happen to him again? Why did he once again have his love ripped  
  
from him? Just when he was able to tell her how he felt…Why? "Damn it," he whispered to himself. Raising his fists to the sky to  
  
curse the gods, he screamed out without hesitation. "Damn you! Damn you all to the seventh level of Hell!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou, ran to the terrible roar to find Inuyasha on his knees pounding away at the ground,  
  
tears in his eyes. Miroku bent down to him, laying his now healed hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" he asked. "Where's  
  
Kagome?"  
  
"Gone. She's gone," Inuyasha said somberly, bucking Miroku's hand off his shoulder. He stood up and walked away. He didn't  
  
want them seeing that he was crying, even though they all knew he was.  
  
"Where to?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Back home," he said quietly, and nothing more was said.  
  
They all walked back to Kaede's hut somberly. The only sounds heard were of tears falling and the little kitsune sniffling.  
  
Kaede was waiting for them. She gazed upon them all, seeing Kagome was not with them. Her eyes met Inuyasha's for a  
  
brief moment. He was staring straight at her. She turned and retreated back into her hut. Inuyasha saw her go in. 'She must know  
  
something,' he thought to himself.  
  
He bounded in after her, followed by everyone else. "Kaede! You old hag! You know what's going on, don't you? You  
  
know why my Kagome was taken from me!"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Tell me! Tell me why she was taken!" he demanded.  
  
With a sigh and a thoughtful look at Inuyasha, she spoke. "Now that the jewel is destroyed, the power endowed in 'er that  
  
aloud 'er to travel through time 'as vanished. Ye should 'ave known this by now. The jewel was the only thing keeping 'er 'ere."  
  
They were all silent. In the back of their minds they all knew that this was how it was going to end. Inuyasha, though, wouldn't  
  
accept that fact.  
  
That night, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Miroku and Sango were still looking for him into the early hours of the  
  
morning. "I'm worried about him, Miroku," Sango said with a yawn.   
  
"So am I. But obviously, he doesn't want to be found. If he's still gone tomorrow we'll keep looking but let's go to bed, now," he  
  
said. He put his arm lovingly around her waist and led her to the hut.  
  
Inuyasha had subsequently, climbed up into a tree. He wanted to forget everything. The pain he felt, the time he shared with  
  
her, even the scent of Kagome. If he couldn't have her, he didn't want to remember her, it was too painful.   
  
Finally, when he was convinced that everyone had stopped looking for him, he climbed down and wondered around. Absent-  
  
mindedly he found himself at the well. He sat down at the edge and looked in. He contemplated jumping in just to see what would  
  
happen. Just as he was about to, he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around slowly, noticing in was Kaede.  
  
"Jumping in won't do anything 'cept maybe breaking ye neck," she said softly.  
  
"What's it matter to you," he said in a cold, distant voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, do ye believe that Kagome was ye true life mate?"  
  
She was answered with silence.  
  
Kaede sighed and took a seat next to him. Reaching into her sack, she removed a beautifully decorated dagger. The hilt was  
  
lined with gold, with silver hearts engraved into it. "Inuyasha, if ye believe that Kagome is ye only life mate, then it is possible ye may  
  
still 'ave a chance to be with 'er."  
  
Inuyasha shot her and inquisitive look of wonder. "How?" he asked.  
  
"Ah! So ye do believe she is!" she said excitedly. Placing the dagger in his hand, she looked into his golden eyes. "It is  
  
possible that ye may be reborn into Kagome's time, ye would be a different person, and yet still ye self. Ye won't remember 'er, and  
  
may not even find 'er, but ye will never find 'er 'ere in this time."  
  
He looked at the dagger. "How do I do that?"  
  
"Run the dagger threw ye 'eart and speak the name of ye life mate."  
  
Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't know whether to trust this old hag or not. He thought long in  
  
silence while Kaede sat with him. Finally, he spoke. "I don't know if this'll work, but knowing I might have a chance with Kagome is  
  
enough for me. Besides, living here with her isn't living at all."  
  
Kaede patted Inuyasha on his back. She stood up and beckoned him to do so. He rose and she embraced him. "Ye have always  
  
been like a son to me, Inuyasha…a son that was always a pain, but nevertheless a son." She gave a short laugh at the face he was  
  
giving her. "I hope ye find ye love."  
  
Inuyasha bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. They embraced one last time. Kaede turned  
  
and left, never looking back.  
  
He sat on the well for what seemed an eternity, holding the dagger in his hand. The sun was starting to peak over the hills and  
  
the sky was losing its deep blue color. This was the time. Inuyasha gripped the dagger and placed the tip right over his heart. Looking  
  
up to the gods, he spoke softly, "Please, let this work." With that, he ran himself though. His world and time again stopped. This was  
  
the end. He felt himself starting to fall back. "Ka….go…me," he whispered in a voice so soft only he could hear. In a short moment,  
  
he disappeared into the well.  
  
The Youkai exterminator and the monk searched the well for hours, and never found his body. They did however find a dagger  
  
that seemed not to belong down in this bone eaters well. They returned to the hut to be met by Kaede and Shippou. Handing the  
  
dagger to the priestess, Miroku shook his head.  
  
Shippou had tears in his eyes. "First Kagome, and now Inuyasha," he choked out.  
  
Kaede merely smiled hearing the news his body was not found. "All is well, everyone. All is well."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes in the darkness of the well. Rubbing her head, she stood and climbed up the latter, not fully  
  
understanding what just had happened. She didn't want to go home, not just yet. Instead, she walked wherever her feet carried her.   
  
After she had walked around for a while, she found herself in the middle of a large park.   
  
Kids were running around playing, cars were racing through the intersection, noises of the modern world filled her ears, and  
  
happy couples walked around holding hands. 'I'll never have that,' she thought to herself letting her eyes go from couple to couple.  
  
Just then she started thinking about what had just happened, realizing she would never see Inuyasha again. All the memories she had  
  
began to flood forward at once, the times they spent arguing when they could have spent time together. It was too much for  
  
her. Right there, in the crowded park, she fell to her knees and cupped her face in her hands and started to sob wildly. She didn't  
  
care who was watching her or what anyone thought…she had just lost her one true love. In the middle of her crying she didn't even  
  
notice someone walking up to her until she was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is you're problem?" and an all so familiar voice.  
  
She immediately stopped crying and spun around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She knew this man. He was wearing  
  
clean brown hiking boots, khaki cargo pants, a red button up collar shirt, and a beaded rosary around his neck. His bright violet eyes  
  
were enchanting and his long raven hair was held back in a tight braid. "Inuyasha?" she said breathlessly.  
  
He stepped back suddenly at this girl. 'Do I know her?' he thought to himself. "Nice try. You came pretty close. My name is  
  
Inuyocku." Offering his hand to help her up, he asked, "And what is your name?"  
  
She took his hand and stood up. "Ka...Kagome," she said.  
  
"Well, Kagome, what in the world are you doing crying your eyes out in the middle of a park? You know, people come here to  
  
have fun, not to cry or watch people cry."  
  
She wiped away her tears with her palms and looked at him. A smile came to her face. "Well, I thought for a moment I was  
  
never going to see one of my friends again," she said.  
  
"And now, you think you will?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I will."  
  
They spent the entire afternoon walking together around the park. They, in turn, told each other about there lives, how he had just  
  
moved to Japan to go to college and continue his study of martial arts, and how he just broke up with his girlfriend, Kiki, for catching  
  
her in one too many lies. The talked about their interests and what they wanted to do for a career. He thought she had quite an  
  
imagination with the stories she told him.  
  
The sky was turning pink and orange before they noticed how long they had been talking. Kagome took a seat on a nearby bench  
  
and offered Inuyocku a seat as well.  
  
"No, I'll stand," he said.   
  
"Oh, just sit," she demanded.  
  
Unexpectedly, he plopped right down on the bench with a loud thud. "There, are you happy, now?"  
  
"Yes. Quite happy," she said through her giggles.  
  
Sitting there, they just watched people walking around and the cars go by. Kagome once caught Inuyucko looking at her oddly.   
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing. I mean, it's just that, you're going to think this is strange, but, I feel like I already know you."  
  
She smiled widely at him. "No, I don't think that's strange at all."  
  
He returned the smile and inched a little closer to her.  
  
All of the sudden, Kagome jumped off the bench and her face lightened. "Inuyocku, will you walk me home?"  
  
'What? It's not even dark out?' he thought. This girl could be moving a little too fast for him. But, he decided to humor her and  
  
said, "Sure, why not? I got nothing better to do anyway."  
  
"Great!" Kagome said eagerly. She stretched out her hand in hopes that he would take it. He did, cupping her hand in his. He rose  
  
and they walked to her home. 'Maybe, even time can't stop true love,' she ecstatically thought to herself.  
  
Inuyocku thought this girl to be a little weird. They had just met that very day and she already wanted to hold his hand and have  
  
him walk her home. He didn't know if he could handle someone this clingy. But, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but to think  
  
that her tiny hand in his, for some reason, just felt right.  
  
He loosened the grip on her hand and moved his hand slightly, lacing his fingers in between hers. Glancing at each other, they both  
  
couldn't help but smile for a moment. 'This definitely feels right,' he thought happily.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there you have it! I hope ya'll enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have time to start another fic I've brewing in my mind. Actually, I'm  
  
got two...one is the sequel to my first fanfic, and the other is something totally different. Anyways. PLEASE REVEIW...love to hear  
  
criticism and shameless praise ^_^   
  
Take it Easy!!!  
  
LittleFallenAngel 


End file.
